


ВДЧ: счет идет на секунды

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi



Series: миди R-NC17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternative University, Bullying, Computer Role-Playing Games, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gamers, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Skinny! Steve, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: История, в которой Стив Роджерс – представитель гномьего эскорта.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди R-NC17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912393
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156
Collections: 9 Миди рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	ВДЧ: счет идет на секунды

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание от автора:** Возможно, ООС геймерства. Приходилось гуглить некоторые словечки. Автор ни разу не геймер, просто любит геймерские сериалы. Которые снимают тоже, скорее всего, ни разу не геймеры. В общем, если вы геймер и сечете фишку, не надо читать, может бомбануть. 
> 
> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «колодец».

Баки оглядел периметр. Троих он уже снял, еще двое отступили, но в любой момент из-за кустов могло выскочить подкрепление. Времени было в обрез. Он пересек поляну, перекатился, уходя от выстрела, и занял новую позицию. 

Теперь его единственным укрытием был старый, разрушенный колодец.

Баки изо всех сил прижимался к траве, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда пришел выстрел. Если он верно рассчитал, остался только один противник, значит, у него есть шанс. Если он ошибся, значит, его убьют через секунду.

Баки выглянул из-за колодца, поднял арбалет и выстрелил почти наугад: в густую зелень кустов, туда, где ему почудилось шевеление. Раздался сдавленный крик. Потом только тишина.

Он ждал. Солнце падало на поляну косыми золотыми лучами. Трава слегка шевелилась от ветерка. Птички чирикали на деревьях.

Тихо.

Он это сделал. Он справился.

Баки глубоко вдохнул и повернулся к колодцу. Он впервые видел его так близко. Разрушенные края были покрыты мхом. Внутри царила непроглядная темнота.

Баки вытащил веревку и примотал ее к ржавому крюку, торчащему из земли. Сколько искателей уже было здесь, сколько костей там лежит, на самом дне? Но скольким улыбнулась удача? Так или иначе, он был готов рискнуть.

Крепко держась за веревку, Баки начал спуск. Он опускался все ниже и ниже, тьма сгущалась вокруг, пока не стала непроглядной, и потом…

Какой-то звук.

Он поднял взгляд, и там, в ярком круге света, маячила чья-то голова. 

– Нет-нет-нет-нет! – забормотал Баки отчаянно. Он не проверил кусты. Противник был ранен, но не убит. А может, их было больше. Их всегда больше, чем он может одолеть.

Веревка дрогнула под его пальцами, когда ее перерезали острым кинжалом. Баки полетел вниз.

Он падал, падал, падал…

А потом он умер. 

– Твою мать, – сказал Баки от всей души. – Блядский колодец.

Глубокий вдох и выдох. Как учил терапевт. «Гнев тебе не хозяин. Ты управляешь им, не он тобой».

Это никогда не помогало. 

Баки прошелся по комнате, бормоча ругательства. Затем вернулся в кресло, уставился на экран. Там мерцала основная заставка игры.

«Вас убили, – гласила она. – Через 6 часов 59 минут вы сможете вернуться».

Еще семь часов в этой чертовски депрессивной реальности. Баки заложил руки за голову и уставился на таймер.

У него будет время, чтобы еще раз поразмыслить над стратегией.

  


  


В эльфийской таверне было людно. Большую часть столов занимали НПС (1), но встречались и живые игроки, тут и там. Баки двинулся к старой эльфийке, которая бесконечно протирала стаканы за стойкой.

– Приветствую, лучник, – сказала она. – Пришел освежиться после дня, полного славных подвигов?

– Мне нужно… мне нужен кто-то, кто бы прошел со мной один квест. – Баки облокотился о стойку, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно. – Я готов заплатить.

Он надеялся, что никто из игроков этого не заметит. Он не хотел быть тем неудачником, кто платит за сопровождение на квестах – но именно таким неудачником он и был. Конечно, если бы он потрудился хоть немного пообщаться с другими игроками, он мог бы попросить кого-нибудь из них о помощи с колодцем. Но он избегал людей. Он даже отклонил приглашение в уже сыгранную команду, потому что одна мысль о чатах, долгой болтовне или даже встречах оффлайн приводила его в ужас.

И вот теперь он вынужден обратиться к профессионалу. 

Как унизительно. С другой стороны, создатели игры могли бы подумать об интровертах и не пихать столько кооперативных квестов. Он оставит им жалобу в Твиттере.

Эльфийка задумчиво покивала.

– Да, да. Думаю, я смогу помочь твоей беде. 

Она развернула перед ним каталог.

– Выбери себе спутника по душе, но смотри не прогадай – верный напарник ценнее жизни, – сказала она дребезжащим, как старая музыкальная шкатулка, голосом. 

Баки закатил глаза. Да уж. Выбирать придется не по душе, а по кошельку. Он листал страницы, разглядывая аватары и описания скиллов персонажей. Здесь были и танки, и паладины, и стрелки, и даже парочка магов – но цена за них значилась несусветная. Он пролистал до самого конца, пока не наткнулся на подходящий вариант.

– Могу я заключить разовый контракт? – спросил он, щелкнув по аватарке. 

Честно говоря, этот Капитан Грант, кто бы он ни был, стоил до смешного дешево, и, видно, неважно играл. Ну уж веревку подержать он точно сможет, решил Баки, и сделал денежный перевод.

  


  


«Привет, – написал ему Капитан Грант. – Смогу выйти на миссию сегодня после шести, нью-йоркское время».

Значит, парень был из Штатов. Грешным делом Баки решил, что это какой-нибудь нищий филиппинец, судя по прайсу. Или филиппинка. Было неприлично спрашивать реаловый пол, и Баки решил думать про Капитана как про его персонажа.

Это был, кстати говоря, гном.

И это еще одна странность. Никто не играл гномами. Может, какие-нибудь придурки или извращенцы, но кто всерьез станет делать себя гномом, если можно стать эльфом, магом, драконом, вампиром, оборотнем… Хуже гнома мог быть только человек. Кто вообще станет делать себя человеком в такой игре?

Ну, этот парень был гномом. С именем Капитан Грант.

«В семь будет ок», – написал Баки. 

«Хорошо. Куда отправимся?»

«К колодцу желаний».

Баки пару секунд смотрел на мигающий экран, ожидая комментариев, но в итоге Капитан Грант написал только:

«ОК».

Этот парень казался пока что довольно нормальным.

  


  


Баки снял всю нечисть, пока Грант прикрывал его. Сражался Грант отчаянно, хоть и не очень хорошо. Было смешно наблюдать за тем, как крошечный гном молотит кулаками гигантского орка, снова и снова в ярости бросаясь на него. Его жизнь была почти на исходе, хотя Баки старался прикрывать Гранта изо всех сил. В конечном счете они зачистили поляну.

– Ты как? – спросил Баки. – Поделиться жизнью?

– Нет, я в порядке, – сказал Грант равнодушно. – На остаток миссии точно хватит. Давай, спускайся, я подстрахую.

И Баки спустился в колодец желаний, на самое дно, где получил голду (2), очки опыта, а также возможность загадать желание. При быстрой проверке Баки убедился, что пожелать что-то из доспехов или оружия нельзя, не говоря уже о вожделенной руке. Ничего странного: она стоила как его гребаный реаловый мотоцикл. Что же, попытка не пытка!

Когда Баки выбрался из колодца, Грант спокойно поджидал его. 

– Спасибо, приятель, – сказал Баки. – Это было… круто, вообще-то. 

– Да, ну, это моя работа, – ответил Грант. Он явно не был душой компании, но ведь и Баки не был. Грант выполнил свою часть сделки, просто и четко, и помог Баки одолеть квест, который был запредельной мечтой многие недели.

– Есть еще один квест, который я бы хотел пройти, – сказал Баки. – Если, конечно, у тебя есть время.

– Давай, но только ничего длиннее двух часов. Потом мне надо делать домашку.

 _Домашку?_ Черт, да этот парень был школьником. Баки не мог поверить своей удаче. Школьники обычно играли лучше остальных. Баки как мог игнорировал тупые шуточки и мемы, которыми они засоряли чат, но в те разы, когда он ходил на миссии с Соколиным Глазом – а ведь ему было пятнадцать! – он все равно что по ромашковому полю бегал. В смысле, Соколиный Глаз снимал все мишени раньше, чем Баки успевал стрелу достать.

Даже любимый стример Баки – хорошо всем известный ЖЧ – учился в средней школе, а уж он-то игру знал как свои пять пальцев.

– Да, мне подходит, – торопливо ответил Баки, и они заключили еще один разовый контракт, после чего пошли и разбили деревню орков, освободили пленных и нагребли кучу лута (3). И за всю дорогу Грант ничего особенного не выкинул, никаких закидонов, кроме одного раза – когда Баки по дороге пульнул в птичку и получил монету, Грант на него странно взъелся.

Но может, парень был зоозащитником? Баки бы не стал никого осуждать за маленькие странности. Черт, он сам был на всю голову шибанутым.

Так или иначе, в конце дня он предложил Гранту заключить постоянный контракт, без права расторжения до тех пор, пока они не завалят босса.

– Это много миссий, – невозмутимо предупредил Грант.

– Знаю, но вроде мы неплохо сыгрались. – Баки на секунду поддался паническим мыслям: он слишком навязчивый, Грант просто догадался, насколько Баки жалок, и не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего… но потом Грант ответил:

– ОК.

И Баки перевел деньги.

  


  


Тогда-то Грант и раскрыл свою истинную сущность.

– Ты где был? – завопил Баки, пиная каменную статую сгорбленной ведьмы. Грант появился на два часа позже нужного. Вампирессу, жившую на старой мельнице, уже завалила команда каких-то везунчиков. 

– Прости, было важное дело, – сказал Грант кратко, и Баки предположил, что это было что-то реаловое. Он не стал допытываться; просто понадеялся, что Грант больше не выкинет ничего такого.

Но в следующий раз он вообще не явился. 

Баки не собирался терпеть такое отношение. Он отправился на поиски и вскоре действительно обнаружил Гранта в игре, занятого совершенно другими делами. Тот отирался рядом с колонией гномов у восточного леса. 

– Что за?..

Баки знал эту локацию: днем и ночью тут ползали фармеры (4), которые снова и снова выкапывали желтые цветы. За эти цветочки давали монету – чуть меньше, чем за сбитую птицу, – а через какое-то время цветок вырастал снова, и его можно было снова сорвать. 

Пока гномы ползали, боевой гном Грант стоял на высоком камне и вещал им про права, свободы и прочую чепуху. Кажется, он пытался поднять восстание.

– Что ты делаешь? Это же боты, – сказал Баки, подходя к Гранту. – Не трать на них время.

– Не боты, – возразил Грант. – Я общался с некоторыми из них. Это игроки.

– Ну, в любом случае, им нравится фармить – пусть этим и занимаются. А у тебя есть другие дела, не забыл? – раздраженно уточнил Баки. Грант повернулся к нему. Его гномья борода героически колыхалась на ветру, а маленькие черные глазки сверкали яростью.

– Им не «нравится фармить», как ты привык думать. Может, ты не знал, но китайские фармеры работают двенадцатичасовыми сменами, а некоторые и по восемнадцать часов. Без обеда или перерыва, даже короткого. При этом получают около сотни в месяц – этого едва хватает, чтобы накормить семью из двух человек или оплатить студенческое общежитие. Из-за таких условий у многих развивается сколиоз, падает зрение, случаются нервные срывы и расстройство пищевого поведения.

Баки почесал в затылке.

– Ладно, но что ты им предлагаешь? Бросить работу, чтобы их семьи умерли от голода?

– Пока они не поднимутся против эксплуататоров, их условия не изменятся. Нужно действовать всем вместе, сообща, чтобы противостоять врагу, даже если это весь чертов капитализм мира. К тому же, я выяснил, что можно организовать профсоюз и стать его главой, даже если ты не являешься гражданином страны, чьих работников хочешь защитить.

– Погоди-ка. – Баки несколько раз перечитал сообщение. – Ты собираешься возглавить профсоюз и восстание китайских гномов? 

Грант выглядел смертельно серьезным, так что это не было пранком.

– Ты хочешь это сделать прямо сейчас? – уточнил Баки. – Потому что мне кажется, они тебя даже не понимают. И у нас, между прочим, было задание.

– Считаешь, что виртуальное золото важнее человеческих жизней? – уточнил Грант таким тоном, словно он был проповедником, а Баки только что на его глазах оттрахал козу. 

Это был тон человека, который нарывается на драку, и Баки вдруг очень захотелось пристукнуть этого несчастного гнома. Впрочем, это могло бы его убить: у Гранта шкала жизни вечно болталась близко к красной отметке, словно он все время был при смерти – может, именно потому, что нарывался?

Баки напомнил себе: это маленький школьник-идеалист, а ты спокойный, взрослый мужчина.

– Я заплатил тебе реальными деньгами, приятель, – сказал он дружелюбно. – Мы заключили контракт. Так что пойдем и надерем задницу тем оркам, а к этим ребятам ты вернешься позже.

И Грант подчинился, хотя ворчал всю дорогу, что Баки купил его компанию – но не купил его самого, чертов рабовладелец.

  


  


Когда Баки в следующий раз разыскивал Гранта по всей деревне, он обнаружил, что какая-то великанская драконша избивает его за лавкой лекаря. 

– Что за…

Баки вмешался, парой метких ударов заставив ее отступить. Она ушла, бросив напоследок что-то непристойное на испанском. Грант лежал на земле тряпочкой, едва живой. Баки отдал ему пару своих хэллс-пойнтов (5), и Грант поднялся на ноги, еще пошатываясь.

– Я бы и сам справился, – проворчал он. 

– В чем? В умирании? – едко уточнил Баки. – Как мы можем идти на врага, если мой напарник сейчас свалится?

– Я отвлеку их внимание на себя, а пока они будут меня добивать, ты заберешь алмаз, – предложил Грант. Баки вздохнул.

– Гениальная стратегия, приятель. А вот тебе еще одна: в следующий раз, когда тебя пытаются вколотить в землю, хотя бы попробуй дать сдачи.

– Я не бью женщин, – с достоинством ответил Грант.

– Это не женщина. Это дракон.

– Женского пола, ты же видел.

– Но она… она же… – Баки развел руками. – Чем ты вообще ее так разозлил?

– Вмешался, когда она пыталась сожрать шарманщика.

Шарманщик был НПС, не живым игроком, и он выглядел как чумазый мальчишка в коротких штанах. Если с ним поболтать, можно было узнать пару сплетен, а если кокнуть, то получить немного лута. 

– Нахрена ты вмешался, Грант, ради всего святого…

– Не люблю, когда маленьких обижают.

В сложной системе моральных ценностей Гранта было легко заблудиться, но Баки со временем разобрался.

Грант никогда не нападал на персонажей женского пола и даже не давал сдачи. Ему было наплевать, даже когда Баки заметил, что это вообще-то сексизм. Также Грант не давал обижать слабых и маленьких, даже если это были НПС или очень раздражающие нубы (6), бегающие по городской площади кругами, словно у них заело управление. Он не нападал со спины, не добивал безоружных, не использовал чит-коды, даже самые простенькие, вроде тех, которые делают тебя немного выше. Ничего не воровал, хотя половина квестов буквально заключалась в этом. Он не давал даже слишком громить локации, постоянно напоминая, что штат работников трудился над созданием этой прекрасной поляны – так зачем ее сейчас взрывать.

В общем, он был невыносим.

Один раз Баки даже видел, как Грант случайно нанес урон нубу, стоящему рядом, получил за это лут – так этот дурачина вернул все монеты обратно. Нуб, возможно, даже не сообразил, что только что произошло.

– Зачем ты вообще играешь в это, Грант? – спросил как-то Баки. Он искренне пытался разобраться.

Грант долго не отвечал, но затем сказал:

– Иногда в реале становится так паршиво, что хочется где-то спрятаться.

Это Баки было знакомо.

– Вот я и пришел в эту вселенную. Не думал, что задержусь или что это станет серьезным увлечением, знаешь, – продолжал Грант, – но здесь столько возможностей… и столько подлости. Я не могу все так оставить.

Грант был форменным сумасшедшим, а Баки заключил с ним контракт, который нельзя разорвать.

Вместе до конца, мать его.

  


  


Они не слишком много общались, потому что… ну, о чем им было разговаривать? Но в конце концов им пришлось перейти на голос. Общаться в чате было попросту неудобно.

Так что когда Баки впервые услышал голос Гранта в гарнитуре, они уже прошли довольно много миссий вместе. 

– Что ж, ладно, кхм, – раздалось у него в наушниках. – Привет.

У голоса Гранта был низкий, глубокий тембр.

– Я думал, ты младше, – признался Баки.

– Из-за того, как я дерусь? – тут же ощетинился Грант. И все вернулось на круги своя. Старый-добрый гном-революционер.

– Нет, забудь. Ты просто как-то упоминал домашку.

– А... – Грант остывал так же быстро, как и вспыхивал. – Да, я студент. 

– Социолог? – предположил Баки с усмешкой, но Грант вздохнул.

– Вообще-то, художник.

Ну, это объясняло, почему Грант так часто брал тайм-ауты и почти никогда не играл ночами. Баки слышал, что студенты-художники получают домашки примерно столько же, сколько и медики. Сам он любил ночные рейды. В любом случае, он не спал, так что просто… бродил там один. 

Он и еще миллион игроков со всего света, да.

Проблема была в том, что Баки было одиноко. Да, он сам был в этом виноват, заперся дома и жил, как чертов хикки (7), не общаясь с семьей и старыми друзьями – но он просто не мог… не мог выйти. Не мог говорить с посторонними. Видеть их сочувствие или раздражение. «Давай, Барнс, возьми уже себя в руки».

А с Грантом болтать было просто. Иногда они только обсуждали детали миссии. Баки подсказывал Гранту, где лучше скрыться, в какой момент ударить и когда пора принять зелье, чтобы восстановить жизнь. И Грант становился лучше с каждой миссией. Но вместе с тем Грант рассказывал Баки про жестокие условия труда на фабриках. Про кибербуллинг и насмешки над нубами (Баки не хватило духу признаться, что он и сам любил состряпать мем-другой с очередным недотепой, который застрял между деревьями в лесу или типа того). 

Иногда они спорили. Например, Гранту не нравились стримы от ЖЧ, потому что он играл довольно жестко и часто насмехался над более слабыми игроками. Еще бы: ради этого его и смотрели, ЖЧ славился своим жестоким, но отменным юмором. 

– Я не считаю его шутки смешными, – ответил Грант.

– Ну, двести тысяч подписчиков думают иначе, – возразил Баки.

– Они могут думать как угодно, – отвечал упрямый засранец.

Иногда Баки слышал, как Грант кашляет. Это могло продолжаться минутами, и он шуршал, будто пытался прикрыть микрофон, но кашель был реально жутким. 

– Приятель, тебе бы к врачу обратиться, – сказал однажды Баки осторожно.

– Я в порядке, – ответ Гранта был неизменным.

  


  


Баки был одиночкой, но, по крайней мере, не изгоем. А вот Гранта большинство игроков отчего-то невзлюбило.

Однажды Баки помог старому знакомому паладину, Дум-Думу, зачистить одно подземелье, и потом они разделили голду.

– Как жизнь? – спросил Дум-Дум, он был дружелюбным, пусть Баки и не смог вписаться в их пати (9) Воющих Коммандос. – Все еще копишь на Железную Руку?

– Ага, – ответил Баки. – Может, к старости накоплю. 

Дум-Дум рассмеялся. 

– Слушай. А это правду говорят, что ты таскаешься везде с этим – с Кэпом?

– Капитан Грант? – уточнил Баки, почувствовав подвох. – Ну да. А что такое? 

– Серьезно?! Ну ты и влип, – Дум-Дум снова заржал. – Да это же местный Лирой Дженкинс (8). Мы как-то взяли его в нашу пати – пару лет назад, в самом начале. Сперва он казался вменяемым, и потом, он был хилером (10), а нам в команде нужен был лекарь… так мы пошли к пику Черной Горы, и когда черный маг швырнул в нас взрывное яйцо, этот придурок Грант героически на него прыгнул, можешь представить? И вот мы стоим, у всех жизнь красным мигает, кругом толпы драконов, а в воздухе кровавый дождь из ошметков нашего хилера… – Дум-Дум снова засмеялся. – Да уж, удачи тебе с этим.

Баки молча качал головой. Удача его не спасет.

  


  


Переход через горный хребет затянулся, и Баки начал засыпать на ходу. Он не спал уже слишком давно, из-за задернутых штор в комнате было темно, а глаза у него покраснели и жутко чесались. Однообразная картинка на экране не помогала, хотя звезды в горах были красивыми.

– Так почему тебя зовут Капитан Грант? – спросил Баки, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя. 

– А почему тебя зовут Баки? – фыркнул Грант. Баки слышал его дыхание так близко, будто Грант сидел в одной с ним комнате. Невозможно – у Баки сто лет не было гостей. А если бы кто и пришел, вряд ли смог пробраться к нему через завалы мусора и грязной одежды. 

– Баки, как мишка Баки. Звучит по-дурацки, – добавил Грант.

– Вообще-то, это мое реальное имя, – возмутился Баки. – Точнее, сокращение, от среднего. Меня так сестра в детстве звала. 

– Вот как. – Грант помолчал. – Ну, Грант – это мое среднее имя. А Капитан – чтобы придать немного серьезности. Никто не воспринимает всерьез гномов.

– Да уж, и ведь ты мог бы создать себя не гномом, а кем-то, кому пойдет кличка Капитан, – заметил Баки. Грант остановился на секунду. Баки услышал, как Грант кашляет в сторону. 

– Ну, – сказал он затем, – я не люблю выдавать желаемое за действительное. В реале я куда ближе к гному, чем к какому-нибудь огромному рыцарю-лучнику.

Баки почувствовал укол вины. Он постарался сделать себя максимально мускулистым и устрашающим. Это обычное дело, разве нет? Все люди стараются приукрасить себя, ему и в голову раньше не приходило этого стыдиться.

– Вообще-то, я не так уж сильно отличаюсь от своего аватара, – сказал он сердито. Грант только хмыкнул. – Я действительно довольно высокий. И хорошо стреляю. Я… учился в военной академии.

Он не стал упоминать, что больше там не учится. Не потому, что закончил, а потому, что его выперли. 

– Я не одобряю службу по контракту и в целом военные организации, – сказал Грант, и Баки закатил глаза. Тоже мне, сюрприз. 

– Как так вышло, что ты стал работать в эскорте? – спросил он, чтобы сменить тему. Это заставило Гранта заткнуться на пару секунд. Затем он ответил – максимально ядовитым тоном:

– Студент, помнишь? 

– Да, но… твоя девушка в курсе, чем ты занимаешься? – Баки хотел, чтобы это звучало как поддразнивание, но он всерьез растерял навыки общения. Грант холодно ответил:

– Твои попытки выяснить мою ориентацию оставляют желать лучшего. 

– Забудь, – буркнул Баки, уничтоженный. Они продолжили идти молча какое-то время, затем Грант сказал:

– Я не разделяю людей по половому признаку. Если меня привлекает человек, он привлекает меня своей личностью, а не гениталиями. 

– Ясно, – пробормотал Баки, не зная, что еще сказать.

– И потом, я выгляжу как гном, помнишь? – горько добавил Грант. – У меня нет никакой девушки. Как и у тебя.

– С чего ты взял?

– Ты проводишь здесь все свое время, Баки, – мягко сказал Грант. – Когда я прихожу и когда я ухожу, ты всегда здесь. Ты хоть спишь иногда?

Баки потер глаза. Грант раскусил его. Наверное, это было легко. Любой догадается, что Баки не в порядке. Они друг друга стоили, парочка неудачников. 

– Я… – Он прочистил горло. – Я не…

– Это ничего, – сказал вдруг Грант. – Если тебе нужно убежище, игра ничем не хуже других.

Баки не ответил, потому что горло перехватило. Глаза жгло. Ему действительно нужно было поспать, хоть немного. 

– Мне пора идти, Баки, – сказал Грант. – Увидимся завтра, ладно?

– Ага, – прохрипел Баки. Грант вышел из игры, его персонаж застыл, покачиваясь, на фоне яркого звездного неба. Баки знал, что гном так и будет стоять здесь неподвижно, пока Грант не вернется. В сумрачном свете его маленький нелепый силуэт был до странного трогательным.

Баки подошел ближе, вплотную, так, что их персонажи утыкались друг в друга. Он присел, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.

– Что это ты делаешь? – раздался вдруг в наушниках голос Гранта. – Ты что там, дрочишь об меня?

Баки выдернул компьютер из розетки.

  


  


Теперь-то он начал дрочить. С тех пор, как Грант подкинул ему эту идею, Баки играл с одной рукой в штанах. Когда он слышал голос Гранта, его тяжелое дыхание во время боя, Баки двигал рукой в неистовом ритме. 

Он всегда был очень осторожен, чтобы Грант ни о чем не догадался, но тот был страшно подозрительным.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что от этого волосы на ладонях вырастают? – спросил он однажды. 

Баки проверил, что его вебка точно отключена.

– Бабкины сказки, – сказал он, лениво лаская головку прямо через штаны. – И потом, ты чертов параноик. Мне бы и в голову не пришло дрочить на тебя.

– Потому что я парень? Потому что я гном?

– Потому что ты Грант, – фыркнул Баки и сладко вздрогнул, когда его член начал постепенно твердеть. – Чертов Кэп Грант, защитник всего живого, моральный компас и нравственный эскорт.

– Даже у меня есть ВДЧ, – пожал плечами Грант. 

– ВДЧ?

– Время До Члена, – пояснил тот. – Знаешь, какую бы фигню создатели игры ни внедрили, будь то артефакт, оружие или даже локация, у всего этого есть ВДЧ. То время, за которое игроки умудряются сделать из этого член, или нарисовать этим член, или еще как-то свести все к сексу. Даже самые нелепые вещи.

– Ты не вещь, – возразил Баки, ускоряя движения. 

– Но я нелепый.

– Ты должен прекратить так говорить о себе.

Грант фыркнул.

– Ты кто? Мой психолог? 

– Как насчет… я скину тебе свое фото, а ты пришлешь свое. Убедишься, что я тоже довольно нелепый. А ты, я уверен, не так уж похож на гнома.

Грант не отвечал целую вечность, и Баки был уверен, что спугнул его.

Но в конечном счете он услышал:

– ОК.

  


  


Одна только идея с фотографией Гранта так взбудоражила Баки, что он даже принял душ, хотя его голова еще даже не начала чесаться. Он придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале и понял, что ему нужно вернуться к ежедневным тренировкам и зарядке, пусть даже это напоминает об академии. Баки любил спорт. Гребаная академия не лишит его этой радости.

Затем он привел в порядок свои волосы, расчесав все колтуны и соорудив на голове что-то вроде небрежного хвоста. Ему давно пора было постричься, но он не смог бы сделать это сам, а выходить из дома, чтобы пойти в парикмахерскую, было чем-то слишком пугающим.

Также он побрился – и понял, что был в опасной близости к бороде, а ведь он слишком молод для такого. Он надел свежие штаны и футболку, затем подумал и снял футболку. Дальше был мучительный выбор угла и ракурса. Где бы он ни вставал, в кадр попадал жуткий бардак его комнаты, так что Баки пришлось все прибрать. 

В конце концов, он сделал чертово фото и долго его разглядывал. Он казался себе ужасным уродливым существом, слишком жалким и отчаянным. Это была плохая идея, лучше бы Стиву не видеть его таким.

Но потом Баки выпил свои антидепрессанты и решил, что терять нечего.

Он отправил фотографию и стал ждать.

Он уже было решил, что Грант сольется, но тот был человеком слова. И в конце концов прислал ему свое фото в ответ. Баки едва не умер от нетерпения, пока картинка грузилась – какие-то секунды, но они показались годами. Затем он уставился на парня с фотографии.

Улыбчивый, с теплыми карими глазами и кудрявыми волосами, широкие плечи и крепкий торс. 

Этот парень был определенно привлекательным, и Баки сунул руку в штаны, пристально глядя Гранту в глаза.

Но затем вытащил руку и напечатал:

– Это ведь не ты, верно?

Грант не отвечал.

– Ты скачал ее в интернете? Знаешь, я без проблем могу это выяснить, используя поиск через картинки.

Грант ответил:

– Ты очень красивый, Баки, – и вышел из игры.

Баки ненавидел, когда он так делает.

  


  


Баки приобрел флакон с эликсиром и вручил Гранту.

– Вот, – сказал он. – Это увеличит очки здоровья в два раза. 

– Спасибо, – ответил Грант неловко. – С чего это вдруг?

– Твой день рождения. – Баки старался говорить небрежно. У Гранта была отмечена дата в профиле. Это могла быть фейковая дата, конечно, но почему-то Баки казалось, такое просто не выдумаешь. День рождения четвертого июля? Грант действительно был очень независимым. 

– Спасибо, – повторил Грант таким странным тоном, словно его никто еще не поздравлял – за все годы, что он в игре. – Это… приятно.

Потом он закашлялся, и Баки привычно пережидал. Он жалел, что не может поправить здоровье Гранта в реальном мире.

  


  


Они были в ущелье, добывали Камень Времени, когда столкнулись с командой профи. 

– Мы как раз за этим, – сообщил боец, забирая Камень прямо у Баки из-под носа. – Спасибо, что расчистили нам дорогу.

– Это наша добыча! – Голос Гранта гневно дрогнул. 

– Все нормально, – пробормотал Баки. – Уходим. 

– Что? Нет! Мы сражались за него, он наш. – Тупица Грант не хотел сдаваться. Их было всего двое, и одного взгляда хватало, чтобы понять, что они и вполовину не так хороши. В команде профи был Рамлоу, который уже много раз надирал Баки задницу на турнирах; Красный Череп, могущественный маг, и Зола – этот был хуже всех, хоть и хилер. Они были киберспортсменами и планировали пройти все квесты до конца. Баки знал, что они собирали Перчатку Бесконечности, он сам сглупил, когда полез в это.

– Уходим, Грант, – повторил он нервно. 

– Послушай своего папочку, маленький гном, – сказал Рамлоу, подкидывая камень на ладони. – Такой трофей в твоих ручонках даже не поместится. 

И в этот момент, конечно, Грант кинулся на него.

Баки даже не успел понять, что происходит. Началась заварушка. Рамлоу так опешил, когда гном начал лупить его своей секирой, что потерял драгоценные секунды – а затем Баки поднял лук и начал стрелять. Он знал, что это самоубийство, но не мог бросить Гранта одного. 

И все это превратилось в полную неразбериху, с мощными заклятьями Красного Черепа и странными комментариями Золы, но в итоге кончилось тем, что половина подземелья обрушилась, погребая под собой профи. Баки и Грант попытались выбраться, но подвесной мост развалился прямо под ногами Гранта. 

– Уходи, – крикнул Баки, застыв на пылающей стороне ущелья. – Встретимся через семь часов, на нашей поляне. 

– Без тебя не уйду, – упрямо ответил Грант. 

И в конечном счете они выбрались. Каким-то чудом. Еще большим чудом было то, что Грант вытащил из мешка на поясе зеленый Камень Времени.

– Ладно, а теперь, какие позорные ситуации из прошлого ты хотел бы исправить? – с улыбкой в голосе спросил он.

Слухи разлетелись за пару часов, и к вечеру они с Грантом стали местными героями, завалившими команду профи. 

Поздно ночью, когда Грант покинул игру, Баки заставил себя лечь в постель. Грант ворчал на него, если Баки не спал слишком долго, так что он теперь хотя бы пытался. Он лежал, съежившись под одеялом, и думал о Камне Времени. Хотел бы он вернуться в прошлое, в тот момент, когда он решил поцеловать парня из военной академии. Он бы схватил себя за плечи, отвесил пару пощечин и сказал: «Не делай этого, тупица. Они превратят твою жизнь в ад. Ты будешь прятаться в своей квартире, обрастая жиром и мусором, и твоим лучшим другом будет компьютерный гном из игры!».

Но затем Баки подумал: может, он и не стал бы ничего менять.

  


  


Они рубили упырей в Чащобе Крови, когда Баки услышал что-то краем уха.

– Что там у тебя за шум? Это что, «Доджерс» играют?

– Да, включил фоном, – сказал Грант. – Поверить не могу, что смотрю это позорище. Раньше они были лучше.

– Говоришь, как старик, – фыркнул Баки. – Хотя ты и есть старик. Столетний дед, запертый в теле гнома. 

– Иногда я именно так себя и чувствую, – ответил Грант с улыбкой. Он больше не злился на Баки из-за любой ерунды, не принимал каждое его слово как нападение. Общаться с ним стало куда приятнее. Баки казалось, они понимают друг друга.

– Ты давно не кашлял, – заметил он вдруг. – Тебе стало лучше?

Грант ахнул. Баки не ожидал, что он будет так потрясен вопросом. 

– Эй, я не чертов сталкер, ладно? – хмыкнул он. – Просто заметил, вот и спросил. 

– Я… мне действительно лучше, спасибо, – ответил Грант скованно. – Я всегда плохо дышу, когда летит тополиный пух, но к концу лета прихожу в норму. Еще и дожди – они прибивают пыль к земле, хорошо для астматиков. 

Баки взглянул в окно. Ему дождь навевал тоску, но теперь Баки готов был пересмотреть свое отношение. Если Гранту легче дышится, пусть этот чертов дождь затопит весь город.

Баки вдруг понял кое-что.

– Постой, у тебя тоже дождь? Прямо сейчас?

– Ага, – сказал Грант. – Думаешь, мы в одном и том же месте живем? – Шансы были минимальны. – На счет три? – предложил он. 

И когда досчитал до трех, Баки сказал:

– Нью-Йорк.

А Грант сказал:

– Бруклин.

И это было даже лучше, потому что Баки вырос в чертовом Бруклине, провел там все свои счастливые годы, и как он мог даже не встретить ни разу Гранта?

А может, он видел его раньше? Он бы запомнил, конечно, – оборвал себя Баки. Он бы точно не смог пройти мимо этого мелкого забияки.

– Ты думаешь… о том же? – медленно спросил Грант, и Баки вздрогнул, словно его застукали за чем-то.

– Я не… О. – Баки застыл. – Ты про…

– Нет, это не… я решил, что ты… это глупая мысль.

– Не знаю. Может, и нет, – медленно выдохнул Баки. Он снова взглянул в окно. Выйти на улицу? В большой мир? Он не был готов. Черт, он даже близко не был готов.

Но что если Грант согласится с ним встретится? Что если они могут увидеть друг друга? По-настоящему.

Коснуться друг друга?

Это глупо,оборвал себя Баки. 

– Так что, это свидание? – храбро спросил Грант.

  


  


Они решили, лучше всего будет встретиться после финального квеста. Им предстояло ворваться в замок Таноса, чтобы похитить Перчатку. Точнее, это Баки хотел Перчатку, а Грант надеялся освободить узников Таноса – хоть это были чертовы НПС. 

– Среди них есть дети и старики, – сказал Грант. – Нарисованные или нет, они заслуживают свободы. Если ты предпочитаешь верить в виртуальные сокровища как в настоящие, тогда цени и виртуальные жизни, Баки.

Баки рассчитывал, что, продав Перчатку, он приблизится к своей мечте – и у его персонажа будет железная робо-рука, способная вырывать у противников сердце. 

– Это наша последняя миссия, – сказал Баки, когда они шли к замку. – В рамках контракта. 

– Да, – Грант ухмыльнулся. – Планируешь продлевать?

– Надеялся, ты согласишься играть со мной в паре… бесплатно, – ответил Баки со смешком. – Типа… как друзья.

– Что, и ты поможешь мне освободить гномов? Звучит заманчиво, – откликнулся Грант лукаво, и Баки рассмеялся в голос. Да. Он будет участвовать во всей безумной херне, которую затеет Грант. Они убьют босса, а потом отправятся в кофейню на углу третьей улицы, и потом… ну, будут жить долго и счастливо, или что-то вроде.

– Готов? – спросил Баки у Гранта, стоя у дверей замка.

– Да, – ответил Грант, отважно шагая внутрь. 

– Ну, привет, говнюки, – сказал Красный Череп, а Рамлоу и Зола злобно захохотали.

  


  


Баки сгорбился за столиком в кафе. Он чувствовал себя слишком большим, слишком заметным, словно… словно все вокруг смотрели на него и каким-то образом _знали_ , что он не в порядке.

– Еще кофе? – спросила девушка в фартуке, улыбаясь ему из-за стойки.

– Нет, нет, я… в порядке, – пробормотал он, даже не пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку, очаровать ее; он бы сделал так раньше, но теперь просто хотел стать невидимкой, призраком.

Но если он будет невидимкой, Грант не сможет его увидеть, верно?

Поэтому Баки дрожащей рукой пригладил волосы и снова уставился на дверь, выхватывая взглядом каждого заходящего. В кафе уже были люди, когда он пришел, но беглый осмотр подсказал ему, что среди них нет Гранта. Теперь они были все равно что НПС для него.

Баки вытащил смартфон и зашел в игру через приложение. Черт, он надеялся, что увидит что-то иное – но когда он постучался в профиль к Гранту, всплыла все та же табличка:

«Игрок убит. Время возвращения через 613199 часов 47 минут».

Баки безутешно покачал головой. Семьдесят лет. Определенно, это не было случайным багом, это было какое-то читерское заклятье, вморозившее Гранта в глыбу льда. 

Когда Красный Череп заморозил его ноги, Грант еще пытался вырываться. Он снова и снова нажимал на пробел, пытаясь выпрыгнуть из льдины, дергался и метался, размахивая крохотными кулачками.

– А ну подойди сюда, слабак! – кричал он яростно. Рамлоу стоял так близко, что Грант почти мог до него дотянуться, и Грант старался изо всех сил. – Ну ты и трус, дерись по правилам, – рычал Грант. Рамлоу был профи. Он мог бы превратить Гранта серией комбо в кровавое месиво, но ему больше нравилось наблюдать за представлением. 

Баки в это время пытался отбиться от Золы, но тот кастовал (11) одно проклятье за другим так, что лучник Баки растерянно кружил на месте, будто забыв, кто он вообще такой и что происходит.

– Грант, просто дропнись (12), встретимся на нашей поляне, – крикнул Баки в микрофон гарнитуры, когда его лучник опустился на землю, раскачиваясь и держась за голову. – Серьезно, убей себя, пока они не закончили кастовать. Мы не знаем, что это за чары. – Он не предполагал еще, что профи будут использовать читерское волшебство, не думал, что они настолько злы на Гранта; но интуиция ему подсказывала: дело плохо, пора уносить ноги. – Давай же, Грант, выпились, я серьезно! – закричал он в отчаянии, потому что Красный Череп продолжал творить руны, и лед полз по ногам Гранта все выше. Рамлоу вклинился в их разговор, его голос – грубый и хриплый – был как помеха в эфире.

– Послушай его, парень, – сказал Рамлоу весело. – Даже твой друг мечтает, чтобы ты самоубился, Грант. 

– Никогда, – процедил Грант глухо. Лед уже достигал его бороды, но Грант все еще дергался, теперь только верхней частью тела. – Я не сдамся.

– Тогда увидимся через семьдесят лет, придурок, – сказал Красный Череп, закончив заклятье, и Грант превратился в ледяную глыбу, весь целиком.

– Ладно, ребят, расходимся, – сказал Зола. – У кого Перчатка?

– Я взял, – откликнулся Рамлоу. – По пицце? 

– Не, не могу, ко мне бабуля приехала. – Они вышли из пещеры, оставляя Баки раскачиваться и глазеть на Гранта.

Все было кончено.

Колокольчик звякнул над дверью, и Баки вскинул голову в надежде. Нет, женщина с коляской. Баки стиснул руки. Он мог еще подождать. Может, Грант просто опаздывает. Может, он живет дальше. Может, ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Терять персонажа всегда было больно. Игра была так устроена, что почти всегда ты мог вернуться в прежнем виде – и твой эльф, лучник или фея становились частью тебя, пока вы были неразлучны год за годом. Но Баки видел жалобы на форумах, например, одну девчонку придавили камнем и одновременно закастовали исцеляющими чарами – так она без конца умирала и возрождалась под камнем, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Ей пришлось создать новый аккаунт и персонажа, а место ее полусмерти превратили в игровой мемориал. 

Но Грант не из тех, кто просто создаст новый профиль. Он ведь всегда был так серьезен, принимая правила игры. Этот упертый тупица… с него станется подождать семьдесят лет и вернуться к игре на пенсии.

Баки жалобно фыркнул, снова и снова проверяя свой телефон.

Самым паршивым было то, что вместе со смертью игрока блокировался его чат и профиль, и Баки не видел ничего, кроме таблички:

«Игрок убит. Время возвращения через 613199 часов 34 минуты».

Баки не мог написать Гранту, связаться с ним. Он даже не знал его реалового имени – знал только, что Грант студент-художник, что он астматик и пансексуал, что он болеет за «Доджерс», хотя и любит на них поворчать, и что он любит собак, хотя его дважды кусали, и что он живет в квартирке под самой крышей, где хорошо слышно дождь, и что в школе он часто влезал в драки, и что он сортирует мусор, разумеется, и что он напевает себе под нос, хотя ему медведь на ухо наступил… и что он – безумный, придурковатый, потрясающий, благородный гном.

Баки вышел из дома ради него. Впервые за… он даже не мог припомнить.

Если Грант не объявится, Баки лично его вычислит и пристрелит.

  


  


Пиликнуло оповещение, и Баки схватился за телефон. 

Это был не Грант – обновление на игровом форме, да и только. Баки открыл пост, который стремительно обретал статус вирусного. 

На гифке Грант смешно дергался и плясал в глыбе льда. Кто-то наложил на его движения песню Шакиры. 

«А этот парень неплохо двигается, ЛОЛ», – откомментил Jack_Matherfucker_Rollins, под его комментом росли лайки. 

Баки поднял голову. В кафе уже было пусто. Девушка-бариста протирала стойку.

– Я еще не выключила кофемашину, – сказала она с жалостью в голосе. – Может, еще кофе?

– МНЕ НЕ НУЖЕН ЧЕРТОВ КОФЕ, – прорычал Баки, опрокидывая стол.

  


  


Игрок Bucky удалил свой профиль.

  


  


Зарегистрирован новый игрок. Добро пожаловать в Multiverse Of Fate – 2, Зимний Солдат!

  


  


– Всем привет, да-да, вы на канале Железного Человека, потому что вам тоже интересно, кто этот мудак в черной маске, который ходит и разносит все вокруг? Слушайте, неудачники, ваш покорный слуга уже трижды бросал ему вызов, и был размазан по стенке, ха! А как прикажете драться с ботом, которому прикрутили артефакт восьмого левела, Железную Руку? Не знаю, зачем создатели игры запустили этого недоебка в мир, разве что сеять хаос и разрушение, но мне нравится смотреть, как он отрывает бошки всем членам гильдии Гидра. Скажете, это теория заговора? Посудите сами: если профи дойдут до финалочки и сольют в сеть эпический мать его финальный ролик, какой нуб останется в игре, которую буквально мать ее выиграли? Зимний Солдат – или НПС или киберспортсмен, и он получает охеренную мать его зарплату, пока насилует женщин и сжигает деревни. Надеюсь, однажды и я получу подобное предложение, слышите, разрабы Мультиверса? Ладно, всем до скорого, гений, миллиардер и филантроп покидает чат, йо! Подписывайтесь на мой канал, лайкайте, звоните в колокольчик.

Shhh_Carter комментирует: я слышала, он это делает, чтобы освободить гнома от заклятья. Когда он доберется до Красного Черепа и снесет ему голову, заклятье спадет. У них там любовь или тип того.

Fury_Kury комментирует: шипперы покиньте чат! *баклажан* *баклажан* *баклажан*

Sarah_R комментирует: это бред. в любом случае, никто не станет так загоняться из-за гнома.

Morita комментирует: я слышал, если отрубить ему руку, вырастет новая. Парень неубиваемый. Стопроц бот.

AintMan комментирует: а вы видели гифку, где гном танцует? *открыть вложенный файл*

  


  


Жрица в образе паучихи третий раз стучалась в его чат. Сперва пыталась общаться голосом, но быстро обломалась – Зимний Солдат не разговаривал. Ее упрямство утомляло, и на пятый раз он открыл окошко чата. Тут же пришло сообщение.

«Привет».

«Ближе к делу», – набрал он. Нет времени на болтовню. Теперь он вспомнил ее: как-то столкнулись на миссии, он прострелил сквозь нее мага, которого нужно было устранить. Он принимал заказы, иногда, чтобы набирать очки опыта. 

Паучиха была новенькой в игре, но дралась уже неплохо. Конечно, ее внешний облик был странным, но Солдат здесь видел и не такое. Как-то раз он проходил миссию с говорящим енотом.

Он решил, что паучиха хочет попросить реванш или что-то еще, но она написала:

«Ты хорош. Сколько еще осталось?»

Восемь. Восемь членов гильдии Гидра, и, конечно, Красный Череп.

«Я хочу помочь».

«Я работаю один», – ответил он, не задумываясь. Зимнему Солдату напарники не нужны. Лишняя обуза. 

«У нас общая цель, – написала паучиха. – Ты ведь делаешь это ради Гранта. Я его подруга. Хочу помочь».

«Я работаю один», – снова написал Зимний Солдат.

«Он отказывается заходить в игру. Ни с кем не общается. Он скучает по тебе, чувак».

«Я делаю это не ради гнома. Мне нужна Перчатка».

«Тогда как насчет сделки? Ты поможешь снять заклятье, а я помогу тебе раздобыть Камни».

Зимний Солдат не заключал контрактов. Он работал один. Все, что имело значение – только его цель, его задание.

«Хорошо», – написал он.

  


  


Он потерял Вдову в Ущелье Смерти, когда они добывали Камень Души. Старец велел ему принести жертву, и он швырнул ее в пропасть, без каких-либо колебаний. В конечном счете, она была полезной.

Пока ее персонаж летел вниз, она написала в чате:

«Ни о чем не жалею. Помни о сделке. Уничтожь этих ублюдков».

Зимний Солдат закрыл окно чата. Не было нужды просить: он уничтожит каждого.

Для того его и создали когда-то.

  


  


Красный Череп был последним из выживших и скрывался от Зимнего Солдата до последнего. Но у Черепа была Перчатка, а у Зимнего Солдата – Камни. 

Череп согласился на сделку. Они встретились в ледяном подземелье. Вокруг глыбы с Грантом тусили нубы. Они дрыгались и танцевали, очевидно, устроили дискотеку под хиты Шакиры. Солдат пристрелил троих, остальные сделали ноги, сталкиваясь друг с другом на каждом шагу. 

Он ждал, скрывшись в тени. Грант сверкал в тусклом свете факелов. Наконец Череп появился.

– Чего ты хочешь, Зимний Солдат? Чтобы я снял с него чары?

– Да.

– Сперва отдай мне Камни.

Зимний Солдат не был идиотом. Он поместил камни в защитную сферу, открыть которую Череп смог бы, только выполнив свою часть сделки. Он совершил несколько пассов, и глыба начала таять.

– Теперь я их заберу, – сказал он, и сфера поплыла ему в руки. Секунда – и на руке Красного Черепа вспыхнула ярким светом Перчатка Бесконечности. Каждый Камень встал на свое место, персонаж вспыхнул синим светом, вся пещера озарилась его сиянием. 

Красный Череп ухмылялся во все лицо – точнее, во весь свой череп.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь я тебя раздавлю, как мошку? – спросил он, складывая пальцы для щелчка.

Зимний Солдат опустил оружие.

– Да, – сказал он.

И в ту же секунду пещеру заполнили гномы. Десятки, сотни фармеров с цветочных полей, они прибывали, как цунами, как поток, снося все на своем пути. Они облепили Черепа так, что он исчез из виду, а когда гномы разошлись, от него не осталось ничего – только перчатка.

Один из маленьких гномов отважно подошел к Зимнему Солдату, протягивая перчатку. 

«先生，您救了我们的队长», – возникло в чате (возьмите это, сэр, вы спасли нашего Капитана – подсказал онлайн-переводчик). Солдат покачал головой.

– Она принадлежит вам, храбрые маленькие создания. 

Он знал, что продав такой артефакт на форуме, китайский фармер сможет оплатить семестр учебы. 

Когда пещера опустела, он повернулся к глыбе. Но глыбы уже не было. Был только Грант, застывший в нелепой позе. Он дернулся, приходя в себя, потом пошевелился. Зимний Солдат получил входящий вызов, но отклонил его. Тогда вспыхнул чат.

«Баки?» – написал Грант.

И еще раз, со всей надеждой:

«Баки?!»

Он бросился к Зимнему Солдату, и тот написал в ответ:

«Какой еще к черту Баки?»

А потом выставил свою железную руку и оторвал гному голову.

  


  


Зимний Солдат стоял у колодца желаний, глядя в густую темноту. 

«Эти желания не имеют смысла», – думал он. Его желания никогда не сбывались. А очки, ману или голду он может заработать без всяких колодцев.

– Баки?

Гребаный Грант преследовал его по всем локациям с упорством… Гранта.

Солдат развернулся, вынимая нож. Он убивал назойливого гнома десятки раз, и с удовольствием сделает это снова. Но в этот раз Грант дрался лучше. Он с каждым разом все лучше и лучше защищался, своим дурацким самодельным щитом. 

В какой-то момент он даже нанес Солдату немного ущерба, но это все не имело значения. Солдат был машиной для убийств. Он даже не заметил рану.

Пока чокнутый гном не отдал свой хилл, чтобы залечить ее.

– Я не буду драться, – сказал Грант, швыряя щит в сторону, открываясь для удара. – Я не хочу с тобой драться, приятель.

– Я тебе не приятель, – прорычал Солдат и занес свою железную руку, чтобы вырвать гномью глотку.

Грант просто ждал, покачиваясь. Его борода подметала землю, маленькие кулачки опустились. Он готов был принять любое решение.

Пальцы Баки зависли над клавишей.

– Я ждал тебя, – сказал он горько. – Так долго.

– Я знаю. – Грант шагнул к нему, и Солдат попятился. Слишком близко. Невыносимо. – Послушай, Бак… я знаю, я все испортил. Ты просто… ты был там, такой высокий и мускулистый, и эта девушка за стойкой флиртовала с тобой, и ты просто…

– Стоп, ты видел меня? Ты приходил?

– Я видел тебя через стекло. Я не зашел внутрь.

– Гребаный ты трус, – прорычал Баки. – Даже не представляешь, чего мне стоило прийти тогда. 

– О чем ты говоришь? Ты ведь красивый, здоровый, отлично стреляешь, нравишься людям. Ты типичный квотербек, Баки. Уверен, у тебя тысяча свиданий в неделю. Ты точно можешь найти кого-то получше, чем я.

Баки вцепился себе в волосы, чтобы не опрокинуть монитор. 

– Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Ты не знаешь, какой я, и не можешь судить по внешнему виду. Это нечестно, Грант. Строишь из себя жертву комплексов, защищаешь гребаных китайцев и нарисованных птичек, но тебе плевать на чувства живых людей, на тех, кто действительно… нуждался… – Баки перевел дыхание. – Ты не знаешь, как я живу, какие кошмары вижу, какую травлю пережил, или о моем отце, или о том, что я на таблетках, или… я не собираюсь все это сейчас вываливать, ты же не мой гребаный терапевт. Просто прими идею о том, что ты не единственный, кому сложно доверять людям.

Грант долго не отвечал, и Баки зажмурился, пережидая приступ паники. В горле все сдавило. Вот он, весь – на ладони. Грант мог уничтожить его одним словом. 

– У меня был тяжелый период в старшей школе, – тихо сказал Грант, и Баки поднял голову. – Всегда было сложно заводить друзей, но тогда… мама болела, и нам пришлось переехать, и, в общем, я не вписался. – Грант вздохнул. – Какие-то парни раздавали колеса на вечеринке, всем, кто заплатит, даже малолеткам, и я… мне пришлось впутать сюда взрослых. Я не ябеда, Баки, но я не мог позволить им делать это. После этого было… плохо. Я находил записки в шкафчике. «Убей себя, Роджерс». Они даже хэштег запустили, – Грант хмыкнул. – Да, это… тогда я начал играть. Просто… должен был занимать чем-то мысли, чтобы не сломаться. 

– Ты когда-нибудь… – хрипло начал Баки – и прикусил губу. Его это не касалось. Он не должен такое спрашивать.

– Нет, – твердо ответил Грант. – Я бы не доставил им такого удовольствия. А ты?..

Баки не ответил.

– Послушай, Бак. – Голос Гранта стал еще мягче. – Тогда я думал, что умру в одиночестве, что моя жизнь ничего не значит, и всем будет только лучше… но прошло время, и моя жизнь наладилась. У меня появилась пара друзей. Настоящих друзей, которые принимают меня, со всеми моими жуткими недостатками. – Он хмыкнул. – У меня есть уютная комната, в которой крыша протекает, вообще-то, но это мелочи. И рисование. У меня появилась цель в жизни, и я больше… я не чувствую себя несчастным, ладно? А иногда… я даже чувствую себя счастливым. – Грант кашлянул. – В некоторые моменты. Не важно… я к тому, что ты… ты должен знать, Бак. Темные времена пройдут. Они всегда проходят, даже если сложно это представить.

– Мне жаль, что ты пережил это, – тихо сказал Баки. – И эта гифка, которую все постят… это просто низко.

– Вообще-то, довольно забавно вышло, – ответил Грант. – Мне тоже жаль, что ты проходишь через всякое. Ты прав, я не знал, и не должен был судить по обложке… пусть даже это очень мускулистая и привлекательная обложка.

Баки не смог сдержать усмешку.

– Ты флиртуешь со мной, гном?

Грант подошел вплотную.

– Я бы хотел, – тихо сказал он. – Если ты готов попробовать.

Баки всхлипнул.

– У меня… проблемы с гневом. 

– Это я понял. – Грант обвел взглядом поваленные деревья вокруг колодца. – Ты сравнял с землей целые деревни. 

– Я убил много людей.

– О тебе тут и так легенды слагают, Баки, прекращай хвастаться. 

– Я продал свой мотоцикл, чтобы купить гребаную руку, – фыркнул Баки. – А теперь я даже ее не хочу. Я хочу… хочу снова быть Баки.

Грант подошел еще ближе, так, что теперь упирался Солдату в живот. Солдат присел, и их лица соприкоснулись.

– Давай вместе исправим все, – сказал Грант. – Посадим деревья, отстроим деревни, а руку можешь отдать на благотворительность. Эй, а в той кофейне… есть соевое молоко? У меня непереносимость лактозы.

Баки закатил глаза. Он даже не удивился. 

– Если выйдешь прямо сейчас, можем встретиться там до закрытия, – добавил Грант решительно. – И на этот раз я войду внутрь, обещаю.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки и вышел, но спустя секунду что-то побудило его вернуться. Грант еще был там, терся о застывшего Солдата.

– Ты там дрочишь об меня, извращенец? – рявкнул Баки, заставив Гранта заржать, закашляться и снова заржать. 

– ВДЧ, приятель, – ответил он, будто ничего не мог поделать. – ВДЧ.

  


  


– Всем привет, вы на канале ЖЧ, и этот стрим я хочу посвятить чокнутой арке (13). Итак, все уже слышали про Капитана Сосульку и его киборга? Они тусят с фармерами, кормят сироток, строят мосты и раздают деньги нищим, и вся такая херня. В перерывах между благотворительностью они страстно сосутся, так что скрины, видосы, гифки и даже, блядь, фанфики заполонили все форумы. Знаю, знаю, вы скажете – что за милая парочка, и разве это не гребаная дисней-сказочка про любовь злодея и бородатого карлика? Я тоже так думал, но але, ребят, очевидно они ОБА боты. Про Терминатора с плохой подводкой я говорил еще в выпуске неделю назад, ссылка в комментариях, ну а гном казался вполне реальным игроком, но теперь очевидно, что это была многоходовочка со стороны создателей Мультиверса. Игры от Марвел и раньше этим грешили, побочные и криво прописанные арки с любовной историей, от которой будет бомбить у максимально большого числа игроков, но это уже слегка за рамками. Квирбейтинг, Марвел? Не круто! В общем, мне надоела эта херня, так что пока-пока, Мультиверс-2, у меня теперь новая игруля от ДиСи, и там охеренная графика и веревочные лестницы из кишков, так что… решать вам, ребята, но теперь буду обозревать эту игру, а вы можете подписываться и смотреть, как я херачу все своим репульсором. Или проживать свои унылые жизни где-то еще, ламеры (14). Ставьте лайки, донатьте, будьте счастливы.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. НПС – _Non-Player Character_ , он же «непись» или «нпц». Неигровой персонаж, созданный разработчиками игры и являющийся встроенным элементом, как декорация. Однако многие нпс функциональны, могут выдавать пару реплик или даже дать полезные бонусы, а то и предложить игроку интересный квест.  
> 2\. Голда – игровая валюта. Очевидно.  
> 3\. Лут – внутриигровые ценности, получаемые игроками после убийства нпс или других игроков. Проще говоря, кто старушку кокнул, тот и шляпку спер.  
> 4\. Фармеры — игроки, которые пытаются заполучить ценные предметы или голду, эксплуатируя скучные и обыденные элементы игровой механики. Иногда фармеры используют ботов, чтобы добывать добро. Структурой, координирующей действия фармеров, являются т. н. «магазины седьмого пота» (полулегальное производство), продающие накопленные игровые блага за валюту реального мира другим игрокам. Это все довольно нечестно, так что игроки обычно недолюбливают фармеров и считают их существами низшего порядка.  
> 5\. Хэлс Пойнты, они же ХП – очки здоровья или очки жизни. В некоторых играх ими можно делиться с членами своей команды.  
> 6\. Нубы – новички в игре. Часто это люди, которые вообще как будто впервые мышку увидели. Обычно у них есть своя нуб-локация, где они развлекаются, прежде чем выйдут в «большой мир», но вообще-то их можно встретить где угодно. Как им это удается? Секрет.  
> 7\. Хикки (хикикомори) – словечко пришло из Японии и обозначает людей, которые добровольно закрылись в своих квартирах, выбрали для себя полную социальную изоляцию и могут жить так годами. Все мы немного хикки сейчас.  
> 8\. Лирой Дженкинс – известный в определенных кругах персонаж и интернет-мем. Подробней можно почитать тут: [Leeroy Jenkins](http://lurkmore.to/Leeroy_Jenkins).  
> 9\. Пати – команда, отряд игроков. Да ничего особенного. В таких командах собираются игроки разных функциональных ролей. Например, Танки – крепкие персонажи, которым тяжело нанести урон, – бегут в гущу сражения и выносят врагов, в некотором смысле пушечное мясо. Есть колдуны, которые сражаются с помощью магии, лучники, стреляющие издали, и так далее.  
> 10\. Хилер – лекарь, который обычно не принимает участия в драках, его задача – во время боя лечить остальных игроков.  
> 11\. Кастовать – создавать заклинания и чары. Например, можно кастануть фаербол или… да много чего еще. Кастуют обычно маги, волшебники, жрецы и всякие околомагические персонажи.  
> 12\. Дропнуться – да вы знаете, что это. Убить себя, самоуничтожиться. Или можно дропнуть кого-то – то есть убить. Или можно дропнуть из инвентаря, если у тебя не хватает места, а надо взять что-то поинтересней.  
> 13\. Арка – протяженный сюжет, например, в несколько серий в сериале, или несколько выпусков в комиксе. В отличие от сюжетной ветки, которая является частью большого сюжета, арка – это самостоятельная история и на основной квест не влияет, но может быть дофига интересной.  
> 14\. Ламер – человек, который плохо разбирается в компьютерах. То есть нуб (новичок) со временем может прокачать свои скиллы и стать достойным игроком, но ламер печатает одним пальцем и может сломать интернет, если будет делать слишком много запросов в гугле. Так что это типа оскорбление. Хотя так уже никто не говорит, только последние ламеры. Но ЖЧ можно, так что… пока, ребятки, и подписывайтесь на мой канал.


End file.
